Tangled
by KariCariCarlGrace
Summary: Alright so this is a What If on when Cleo was caught in one of her fathers commercial fishing nets. Will she make it out alive? Will her secret be revealed? Will sparks fly when a certain someone comes to the rescue?Is Eddie a Jackass? Are you LOLing yet?
1. Chapter 1

**Teehee! Okay so I couldn't help it. I got another idea for how Cleo's dad could find out. This is basically a What If story set in season 1 episode 3 (i think...), Catch of the Day. So yea, I through in a little bit of Clewis in here too...I couldn't help myself *devilish smile*. So ANYWHOOZLEZ, it would mean SOOOOO much to me if u loverly pplz could go and read my other story on this sight! It's called Death is Only the Begginning, and it's a crossover of The Mummy and the Percy Jackson series. I'm also considering posting another fanfiction called The Daughter of Posiedon...I might do that tomarrow actually...but anyways, back to the Death is Only the Begginning thingy mabobber! I will admit it's not my best writing, but I already typed out 22 chapters and I'm working on so much right now that I'm just going to leave it the way it is for now. But really, it's the story tht we all luv! Right? No? OKAY! So yea, I LOVED all (three) reviews I got on my last H2O fanfic and so I'm hoping you'll all luv this one as well! BYE-YAAAA!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tangled<strong>

I couldn't believe my ears. My father hadn't been involved in anything, hadn't done anything wrong. It was all Eddie. _He_ was the one using the illegal nets. _He_ was the one fishing in the wrong places. _He_ was the one catching the sea turtles.

And I had blamed my dad. I had never felt so guilty in my entire life. I came out from behind the crates I was hiding behind as one of my fathers fishing boats sailed from the docks. My father wasn't on it, he had no idea what Eddie was doing. I ran up the docks as I heard my name being called. I spun around, it was Lewis.

"Get Rikki and Emma!" It looked like Lewis was about to protest, but I glared at him and he seemed to understand.

He turned around to go find my friends and I did the same. Only I turned to face the water. I ran to the end of the docks and jumped into the salty water. I felt my legs begin to mold together. And before I knew it they were replaced with a long golden fish tail. At first I began to struggle, I tried to swim but instead I was sinking. My heart began pounding fast, and adrenaline pumped through my veins. I was clawing desperately at the water now, just trying to get to the surface. Just trying to get to air-

But then I stopped. I forced myself to calm down. _I'm a mermaid._ I thought to myself. And before I knew exactly what I was doing, instinct took over me. And I was swimming.

_Me. Cleo. Swimming._

Not too long after I got used to the feeling of my tail, I spotted my fathers boat in the distance. With one swift motion, I was propelled forwards until I had caught up with the boat completely. By now I was near the turtle nests, Eddie had brought the boat out _much_ farther than he was legally able.

I looked up to see that no turtles had gotten stuck yet. That was good. Very good. At first I didn't know what to do. I couldn't just sit around and wait for a turtle to get stuck. I glanced up at the surface.

_Maybe…I can find something to cut the net with._

So that's what I decided to do. I began swimming towards the surface, but suddenly I felt something brush up against my tail. I looked down, it was the net. I moved my tail faster, trying to get loose, but it only made matters worse. I was about to try and loosen the net with my hands when suddenly the net was on my other side as well. Whenever I moved, I would just get more and more tangled. I started to panic. I grabbed the net with my hands and began thrashing around violently. But I only realized that it was a mistake after it was too late. I was completely wrapped up in the net to the point where I could no longer move.

And then it happened, the net was being slowly pulled on deck. I looked up and saw the surface slowly getting closer, and closer, and _closer_. Until finally my head broke through the surface. I took a deep breath of air, I had lost count of the minutes at sixteen.

Sixteen minutes without air. And I felt that if I had needed to, I could've gone even longer.

I heard gasps from up on deck and then Eddie say "What the-" but he stopped as soon as my tail became visible.

_Well that's it then, Eddie's going to call my dad and he's going to know my secret…wait, Eddie's never seen me before. He might not know who I am. But then again, he's probably going to call my dad anyways and then he's going to figure it out…or what if I could-_

But I cut off the thoughts, I was getting ahead of myself. The net began to lower itself onto the deck and I was gently placed down at the feet of Eddie and his accomplice. I struggled against the net, trying to break free. It didn't work. I sighed and Eddie spoke "That is _not_ a shark." he stated.

They just stood there, gaping at me, for what seemed like ages until finally Eddie spoke again "Get her in a tank below deck, I'll call the boss."

My eyes widened and before I could stop myself I gasped out "No! Just let me go!"

The two fishermen's eyes widened, but before either could speak the engine of a speed boat could be heard over the waves. I couldn't see who it was until the boat slowed to a stop at the back of the deck. If I wasn't wrapped up in a net and in mermaid form, I would've jumped for joy.

"Lewis!" I yelled "You have to help me!"

Lewis's eyes widened "Cleo!" he called out.

But I didn't know what he did after that, because I was being dragged to an awaiting tank below deck.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I waited for what seemed like ages, but all of a sudden I could hear a door being shoved open and light poured into cellar, followed by Lewis shouting "You can't do this!" and "Let her go!"

Then I could hear a banging noise, and the light from the door disappeared as quickly as it had came. I heard someone groan and then shuffling noises, like someone getting up after a hard fall. I knew who it was even before he rounded the corner and into the view of my tank. "Cleo!"

Lewis shouted and ran up to me. He pressed the palms of his hands to the glass and shook his head. "This is my fault! I shouldn't have let you go alone! Oh Cleo, what are we going to do?"

Luckily for me, my tank didn't have a lid so I swam up to the top so I could speak. The height of the tank made it so that I was the same height as Lewis "It's not your fault." I reassured him "I was stupid enough to put myself in danger. You couldn't have stopped me if you tried."

"But Cleo," Lewis began "your dad…he's going to know."

I sighed and shook my head "I know, but there's nothing we can do about it."

Lewis looked like he might break down any second "But I promised you that I would keep you safe…"

I furrowed my eyebrows, I didn't know what he was talking about "Lewis…you've never said that."

Lewis looked up, his cheeks went a little red "But I still made that promise. Even if I decided it in my head, I still made that promise. And now I've failed."

I felt a lump form in my throat "Lewis…" my eyes began to tear up "I had no idea you care about me so much."

Lewis smiled "I like you Cleo Setori, I like you…a lot."

I felt my face get hot "You…do?" I managed to choke out.

Lewis nodded his head, I hadn't realized it but we were both slowly leaning in towards each other. I felt my gaze going back and forth between Lewis's eyes, and his lips. "Yes…" he breathed out.

And then it happened. He crashed his lips onto mine, I wasted no time to return the favor. All of my worry's about my current situation vanished. I was no longer in a tank.

I was soaring. Flying high above the world, with only Lewis there with me. Everything else didn't matter anymore. I'm not sure how long we were like that, but too soon we could hear the door leading to the deck creak open and footsteps begin to descend the stairs.

We reluctantly pulled away from each other as our problems returned. And soon I could hear Eddie say "I'm not exactly sure what it is boss, all I know is that its got an accomplice."

The footsteps continued getting closer as my fathers voice could be heard "An accomplice? Didn't you say this was a fish of some sort?"

"I'm not sure _what_ it is boss. But it does seem to be half fish," Eddie paused and the footsteps stopped "and half human."

And with that, Eddie and my father rounded the corner. Instinctively Lewis stepped in front of me, hiding my tail. "Lewis?" my dad asked confused "What are you-" but then he noticed my head sticking out from behind Lewis's shoulder "Cleo? Eddie, _why_ is my daughter in a _fish tank!_"

Eddie's eyes widened "Your _what?_" he exclaimed "You mean to tell me that this…_thing_ is your _daughter_?"

My dad turned to glare at Eddie "Did you just call my daughter a _thing_?" he demanded.

"Dad!" I cut him off before he could do anything he might regret.

He turned back to face me, I felt tears sting my eyes "I'm sorry." My dad looked at me confused but before he could ask what I meant, I whispered "Lewis…please…"

"Cleo-" he protested, but I cut him off.

"There's no getting out of this one Lewis…move."

I could tell he really didn't want to, but he did as I asked. He moved aside, revealing my secret once and for all.

My dad gasped and looked like he was about to pass out, he leaned against the wall for support "Cleo…"

4


	2. Special Announcement, plz read!

**Special Announcement!**

**Special announcement to all of my fans! First of all, I want to thank all of you for supporting me. It's means SO MUCH! **

**Anyways, I want to be able to keep in touch with anyone who wants to. Sooooooooo...**

**To anyone on Skype who wants updates on my fanfiction's as well as sneak peaks and other insiders...or if you just want to talk (I love talking to you guys!) my Skype ID is: karicaricarlgrace (Make sure that it's not capitalized) **

**As for anyone on Oovoo, my ID is the same as the Skype. But for some reason it doesn't want to cooperate when people search for me. So try it, but if it doesn't work don't hesitate to send me a PM and I'll add you instead. I don't know what the problem is with that thing. **

**So, that's all. A storms comin, so I got to go before I loose power. I hope to hear from you soon!**


End file.
